How Robbie Rotten Stole Christmas
by Gary LeVox Girl
Summary: "It's a week and a half to Christmas, it's practically here!" Robbie Rotten is fed up with the incessant squealing from the children of LazyTown playing outside in the snow and knows something must be done. So what happens when he runs across one of the most loved Christmas movies ever? Check it out! No specific pairings, maybe unrequited love?
1. Chapter 1

"It's a week and a half to Christmas, it's practically here!" Robbie Rotten is fed up with the incessant squealing from the children of LazyTown playing outside in the snow and knows something must be done. So what happens when he runs across one of the most loved Christmas movies ever? Check it out! No specific pairings, maybe unrequited love?

Hi there! This is my first LT fanfiction ever! Constructive criticism is welcome! Please R&R.

So I came up with this scenario a little before Halloween as I was surfing through all the LazyTown fics I noticed there were some based on Jol/ or Christmas. I was thinking to myself how cool it would be to write a story about Robbie stumbling across a classic and all-time favorite movie that many of us tend to start watching about this time of year; How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Chaos will ensue and wreck havoc but we all know how this movie ends, or do we?

Disclaimer: I do not own LazyTown or any of the characters in it, nor do I own How the Grinch Stole Christmas

* * *

Chapter 1

It was lightly snowing outside as morning light drew near to reveal as one would call it 'a winter wonder land.' Everybody in Lazytown was bustling about and hurriedly getting their snow gear on as they saw there was a break in the downfall of the snow/sleet mixture that everyone dreaded.

It was a week and a half before Christmas and Robbie was startled awake when he heard the blaring siren attached to the periscope mixed in with the squeals and shouts of the town kids gathering at the baseball field. Gawking at the time of morning, he stubbornly got up to disable the kiddie alarm and looked through his periscope, there he could see the pink cheerleader and her friends attempting to make up a new game including a kickball and a skim board which was meant for the beach. He wondered and pondered how in the world five little bodies could make so much noise when he himself was quieter than a church mouse; albeit all the times he clumsily trips over his own feet, stairs, rugs, and air. Then as he regains his composure he calls out "I meant to do that!" to anyone and everyone that was listening and watching.

After studying their relentless efforts to combine such different types of sporting gear into one game for fifteen minutes he had had enough; With purpose he marched back over to his fuzzy orange chair and found comfort in the left over cake he could not finish the night before. With delight he finished off the last of his over-iced cake and decided to drown out the noise of the brats outside with some good old-fashioned boob tube.

Thinking to himself he wondered _'hmm, I wonder how many channels must I be tortured by until I can find a decent non-holiday tragedy or a villainous show'_ (for example, Batman, he always looked up to the Joker as he had a twisted mind that could compare to his fellow villain). Pressing the remote button repeatedly and criticizing all the programs as _'lame'_ or _'yuck'_ as he emphasized his gag reflex when coming across one of those romantic first kisses during the winter season shows.

The bitter man was just about to throw in the towel when he decided to push that button just one more time. His eyes filled with amazement as he saw something green and comparably shaggy to his chair was seen sneaking into houses and whisking away all the presents and even the trees onto a makeshift sled presumably homemade. The purple suited man continued to watch to the point where the green hairy man had taken all the presents to the top of a mountain called Crumpit. At this point Robbie jumped out of his chair and gleamed, he announced to no one in particular, "I got an idea!" An awful idea, Robbie got a wonderful awful idea…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully I can put together all the ideas running around my head and make a decent chapter 2. I'll try to update as quick as possible even though I don't have internet at the ready but I will prevail! **

**Oh and I will be having heart surgery on the 20****th**** so if it seems like I have vanished and fell off the face of the earth… I probably did LOL. Until then… TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Yeah I'm alive, I've been recovering from this last heart surgery and it's really taken a toll on me. I actually felt well enough yesterday to write some more of this story as I was watching the Grinch for inspiration. I appreciate all of the well wishes y'all have sent me as I continue to recover and I thank y'all for bearing with me for this story. I really do appreciate constructive criticism and please don't be afraid to correct me on simple things such as when I misspelled Crumpit as Krumpit. I know I suck at dialogue and technicality, please don't shoot me it's just for fun. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

After his little outburst, Robbie was feeling a tad bit winded so the thin, lanky man collected himself and plopped back in his chair and pulled out a large book with the title "Catalog of Everything a Villain Could Need". Normally Robbie managed to build and invent everything to his heart's desire but time was short and he needed to blue print his plans and every little detail going into his brilliant idea. _'A,B,C,D…L,M,N,O,P,Q,R…'_

"AHA! S it is! Sacrifices, Sanity, Scolding, Blah blah blah… There we go, The Sleigh Loader 2000! '_This is absolutely perfect'_ he thought. So he picked up the orange phone and dialed, '_Being a fantastic inventor and an evil genius as myself pays the bills and buys all the newest technology I could ever want, yay me!_

Elsewhere in LazyTown…

The children became bored of their game very quickly since they really hadn't thought it through, so Pixel excused himself to his house wanting to play the newest version of "Exploding Snowmen 5.0", Trixie and Stingy said their goodbyes as well as they headed for Stingy's house for some hot cocoa to take the edge off the cold wintery day. This left Stephanie and Ziggy standing on the baseball field and Stephanie said,

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Ziggy, do you want to go make snow angels at my uncle's house?"

"Sure Stephanie I'd love to!" Ziggy exclaimed.

So off they trotted to Mayor Meanswell's house and on the way there they ran into none other than the slightly-above average hero Sportacus jogging around town doing his rounds making sure everyone could get out of their houses if they needed to. Ziggy shouted to Sportacus to get his attention and the man in blue turned to see two of his friends making his way towards him.

"Hey guys!" Sportacus smiled as he jogged to meet the kids halfway, "What are y'all doing today? Staying warm I hope."

Stephanie and the candy loving kid looked at each other and smiled then Stephanie replied, "We are actually on our way to Uncle Milford's house to make snow angels in the front yard. Would you like to join us?"

Sportacus beamed, he loved the summer months but he also loved winter as it reminded him of his home on the Island in the North. He said with a sparkle in his eye "Of course! I would like nothing better than to join the two of you. Just let me finish my rounds and I will meet you guys there okay?"

In unison the two children said excitedly "Okay Sportacus, see you there!" They grinned from ear to ear as he turned away from them to visit the last couple of houses on the block. Nodding to each other, the two continued on their way to the Mayor's house talking about what they have put on their list for Santa Claus so far and what each other's plans were for Christmas Eve. Talking passed the time as they walked up the sidewalk to Milford's house and they were happy they made it there in good time considering the snow was up to their ankles.

Stephanie was the first to reach the ground and spread her self out as she splayed her arms and legs back and forth in the snow. Giggling, she motioned Ziggy to join her as she noticed he was just standing there watching her awestruck. Stephanie knew that her favorite lollipop loving friend was developing feelings for her but she couldn't see him as any more than a brother to her. She would hate to ruin their friendship just because she rejected him before he even said anything on that subject to her. So she decided to just be herself and be kind as always but try not to encourage any thoughts and feelings he had of them becoming anything more. She thought to herself _'Is this really what it's like to grow up? To hurt my best friend because we both are growing up and becoming more attached in different ways, just because it's a part of life. I don't know about later down the road but I'm just going to enjoy each day ahead of me with no worries and cross bridges when I get to them._

Stephanie was snapped out of her Trans as she heard a yelp from Ziggy who was now lying beside her and soon found herself yelping as she was caught off-guard by a softball size snowball hurled into her stomach. Flustered, she looked up to where the projectile came from and she saw Ziggy point out a portion of a mischievous blue hat and goggles hiding behind the fence. She and Ziggy quickly recovered and shared a glance that both of them knew what had to be done and were crawling towards the fence where they'd be out of sight in case the man in blue decided to stand up to strike again. Quickly they made their own arsenal just as they saw the slightly above-average hero looking for them and slowly entered the yard Stephanie yelled, "Attack!" and the two of them tried to ambush Sportacus but only managed to get him once as he was surprised by the abruptness of the situation, soon after he was dodging snowballs left and right doing backflips and grabbing handfuls of snow in the process to retaliate and soon he had the kids beat as they shouted out a truce. Fire ceased and all three were cracking up as Sportacus joined them back on the ground to make his own snow angel.

"Whoo, that was a lot of fun Sportacus!" Ziggy said as he was catching his breath from laughing so much.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Ziggy," Sportacus smiled and turned towards Stephanie and said, "I'm sorry if I hit you too hard in the stomach Stephanie sometimes I get carried away and forget my own strength while snowball fighting," he explained.

"It's okay Sportacus you didn't hurt me you just surprised me that's all, but that was pretty awesome how you throw as fast as you flip. That would be really cool to learn how to do," Stephanie said excitedly.

The hero smiled and replied, "I would love to teach you both some awesome snowball fighting tactics but now it's time for a snack!" He sat up and hit his crystal three times and three apples shot out of his back pack and gave one to each of them and they thanked him. Just as Sportacus was about to take a bite his crystal went off, "Someone's in trouble!" he looked in his crystal and saw the kitten was in a tree once again. "I must go," he said and with his famous move he was off running across town.

Looking the apple over Ziggy said, "Well, it is getting close to lunchtime so I must go home, I will try to see you later okay Stephanie?"

"Oh it's no problem Ziggy I'm pretty sure Uncle Milford is inside making; or I should say is attempting to make homemade chili," she giggled, "and we will see about later if the weather stays the same, bye Ziggy!" She waved as Ziggy with a lollipop in tow walked home.

Stephanie stood up and went inside and was greeted with the aroma of homemade food and she removed her jacket and placed it on the rack. Then she went to the kitchen and sat down with Uncle Milford and ate.

* * *

**Wow I didn't expect this chapter to be that long but once I started writing I just couldn't stop! I know it was a rough transition and basically Chapter one was a Prologue and I see that now and I'm up for any advice. I know my grammar is fairly poor when it comes to dialogue so if it's anyone's pet peeve feel free to correct me. Again, I don't have internet on my laptop at the ready so it will unfortunately be awhile until I can post the next chapter. Happy readings!**


End file.
